Wiwi
by Neko and Niky
Summary: There was something long and silvery slithering its way towards him. He grabbed the 'thing'. Proudly calling it "Wiwi!" the 'thing' hissed its tongue out in reply.


**Wiwi **

**Summary: **There was something long and silvery slithering its way towards him. He grabbed the 'thing'. Proudly calling it "Wiwi!" the 'thing' hissed its tongue out in reply.

**Warning: **Typos, OOC.

**A/N: **Based on a true story, we live to tell this tale of our dear friend's.

**We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Based on a true story.**

* * *

In Japan, Namimori there lived a happy couple and their son, living happily in their new house which just finished its build in one week. The mysterious part is that the house was used to be the only forest part of the whole neighborhood.

Nana, the wife was in the kitchen, happily humming to herself while cooking. Iemitsu, her husband was outside in the back garden reading the newspaper.

And where's their baby boy?

He's right there in the living room staring into empty space. There were a few games laid out in front of him but he didn't bother playing with it since he got bored of them and wanted to play something else. Something more interesting.

He shuffled himself to face the kitchen and pouted. He wants to go to his mother and tell her to play with him but she was currently too busy making dinner. Also, the fact that he can't stand up properly even though he's already one year old. He would either stumble on his own footing or trip on thin air.

Then he noticed something that was slithering its way towards him from the back garden, creeping past his father who was too busy reading his newspaper to notice the 'thing'.

Tsuna, the baby, blinked in surprise.

Was he just seeing things?

He curled his small chubby hands and rubbed his eyes with it. Then he looked at the 'thing' again.

So he wasn't seeing things…

The 'thing' was long and silvery. In Tsuna's eyes the 'thing' looks very beautiful and that it looks like a toy that can move on its own, like that puppy toy that moved on its own that he found inside a shop but his parents didn't allow him to buy it.

So when the 'thing' slithered its way passing Tsuna, he grabbed it. The silvery scale of the 'thing' felt rough against his skin but he didn't mind it at all.

Tsuna looked at the 'thing' with awe. He doesn't know what the 'thing' was but he had seen it in TV and in books only. The 'thing' really looked pretty beautiful up close, especially its red eyes.

The thing looked at Tsuna and hissed with its tongue out. The thing's tongue touched Tsuna's button-sized nose, it felt ticklish and Tsuna laughed.

The 'thing' hissed again, its tongue touched Tsuna's hand and Tsuna giggled, the ticklish feeling is really… ticklish.

Tsuna needed a name to name his new toy. I mean, everything that he had so far like his stuff dolls have names right? His vocabulary wasn't large so he'll name it…

"Wiwi!" Tsuna beamed at the 'thing' and began to shake the poor 'thing'.

That's when Nana, his mother, came from the kitchen with a bowl in her hands. "Tsu-kun~ its dinner time!" she called to her son.

Tsuna turned around with Wiwi at hand. "Wiwi!" he shouted proudly, showing it to his mother as he began to shake his new 'toy' with glee.

Nana did what all people would do when she saw her child playing with a snake. She screamed a loud, high-pitch scream and dropped the bowl of soup which spilled across the floor.

Even though she's an oblivious woman that doesn't mean when it comes to real-life dangerous creatures were she to stay obvious.

Tsuna blinked.

Did he just say something wrong?

He looked at his new 'toy' and his new 'toy' hissed at him as if it were to say '_I didn't do anything wrong'. _Tsuna believed in his new 'toy' and then turned around to his mother again.

Why did she scream?

Iemitsu came to her side as soon as he heard his wife scream.

"What happened?!" Iemitsu asked, his eyes filled with concern. Nana pointed at Tsuna's new 'toy'. "S-s-s-snake!" she shouted shockingly, her eyes filled with tears.

Iemitsu looked at Tsuna with an unreadable expression when he saw the snake in Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna took this opportunity to show his father his new 'toy', so he shook the snake and shouted with glee "Wiwi!".

Nana turned to her husband, her eyes can't hold back her tears anymore "Iemitsu! Get that snake away from Tsu-kun!" she told him, half-shouting "It might be poisonous!".

Sweat began to trinkle down Iemitsu's face as he got a gun out from his pocket. He turned to Nana "Close your eyes and ears Nana" he said.

Nana did as she was told, putting her hands on her ears and shutting her eyes tight as she tries to keep on standing, her feet felt like jellies.

"Tsuna" Iemitsu said, Tsuna perked up as he was called. "Put the snake down" he told his son.

Tsuna looked blinked; he somehow understood what his father has told him to do. He looked at his new 'toy' and smiled "Wiwi!" he called the snake and then he putted Wiwi down on the floor.

Iemitsu raised his gun and shoot the snake.

Tsuna watched in horror as his snake got shot by countless of bullets and snake blood was smearing the wood floorboards.

"Wiwi!" he shouted as tears made its way to his eyes and he hold his new 'toy' near his chest. "Wiwi!" he cried and looked up at his father with a sad face.

Wiwi looked up at Tsuna and hissed, its tongue touching Tsuna's cheek as if assuring Tsuna that he's gonna be okay.

And when Wiwi closed his eye, that's when Tsuna burst into tears, clutching the snake to his chest.

He cried the whole night, grieving for Wiwi's death and his parents were trying their hardest to sooth him and make him feel better, they even bribed him but he didn't agree to any of it.

And the next day Iemitsu had bought Tsuna a new snake toy that somehow looked like Wiwi.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha… not much right? Review please and Wiwi will love you!


End file.
